Beauty and the Beast
by X.Buffy Lurves Spike.X
Summary: Buffy would never have believed you if you told her she was going to be in a fairytale with Spike, and have no control over herself, and have to follow the story through. Then again, she never thought she'd be fighting demons her whole life. Spuffy
1. Prologue

If anyone had said anything about Buffy Summers ending up in the fairytale 'Beauty and the Beast', she would've deemed them insane. It didn't seem to fit with her routine.

Yeah, she'd fight demons, kill demons, was a best friend of a Witch, was a Slayer herself… but going into a fairytale? Impossible.

Even worse, would be if that someone told her she'd be going in there with Spike, and wouldn't have any control over her body, and would have to go through with the story.

Again, she'd have deemed them insane.

How wrong she would have been.


	2. Chapter One

It was a typical night in Sunnydale, and Buffy was patrolling. Her thoughts were not on the job however. A certain "soldier boy" was on her mind. A certain "soldier boy's" leaving to be precise.

She'd been grieving him since he left, but a part of her couldn't help but feel relieved. And for that, she felt guilty. Her head was so full of emotions and thoughts, that she didn't notice someone creeping behind her.

"Evenin' love," the person said.

Buffy jumped, spinning around to face Spike. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me!"

"You should be paying more attention, love, someone could take advantage," he raised his eyebrows at her.

Buffy sighed, dropping her still-raised stake. She raised her hand to her head, which was hurting from all the thoughts she'd been thinking prior to Spike's arrival.

"Need some company?" Spike's voice was soft, and it surprised Buffy.

She looked up. She didn't want to argue with him tonight. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Spike was becoming a close friend of hers, and company would do her good. She nodded.

They walked in silence, each one knowing that words were not needed. It was an unspoken truce. It was a crumb.

Suddenly, startling both Spike and Buffy, a bright light shone from in front of them, engulfing them both. Out of instinct, Buffy's hand grabbed hold of Spike's.

**

In a beautiful landscape, somewhere nobody knows, a tall handsome castle stood proud. Inside resided a spoiled, rich Prince, but the name of William. He was a very selfish man.

One night, a beggar woman came to his door, asking for shelter from the cold. In return, she would give him a rose. The Prince, repulsed by her haggard appearance, turned his nose at her, sending her away into the cold.

The woman warned the Prince not to be deceived by appearances, but again, he turned her away. The old beggar was suddenly a beautiful young woman. The Prince instantly tried to apologise, but it was too late, for the woman had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she turned him into a hideous beast, and cast a powerful spell upon the castle, that all that lived there would be turned into furniture, and not their human form, until the Prince could learn to love somebody, who loved him in return, before the rose wilted away…

**

A petite blonde lady gently opened her eyes. She stretched, and dressed in a blue dress. Grabbing her basket and her book she needed to return, Buffy said goodbye to her father and rushed into the town. She opened her mouth and sweet lyrics flowed from her lips.

_Little town it's a quiet village.__  
__Everyday like the one before.__  
__Little town full of little people, waking up to say.__  
_  
"Bonjour!" a man cried.

"Bonjour!" another returned.

"Bonjour!" a woman said.

"Bonjour!" a male again.

"Bonjour!" a final male returned the call.

_There goes the baker with his tray like always.__  
__The same old bread and rolls to sell.__  
__Every morning just the same since the morning that we came,__  
__To this poor provincial town.__  
_

"Good Morning Buffy!" the baker called.

"Good morning, Monsieur!"

"Where you off to?" he questioned.

"The book shop," Buffy replied. "I just finished the most wonderful story,  
about a beanstalk and an ogre and -"

"That's nice," he cut her off. "Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!"

A group of women continued the early morning song:

_Look there she goes that girl is strange no question.__  
__Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?__  
_  
"Never part of any crowd,"one woman sang.

"'Cause her head's up on some cloud," a man justified.

"No denying she's a funny girl that Buffy," the villagers crooned.

The villagers dispersed into conversation, each asking one another of their lives.

Buffy, unsatisfied with the boring talks, sings:

_There must be more than this provincial life?__  
_  
Eventually, Buffy walked into the book store.

"Ah! Buffy!" said the clerk.

"Good Morning!" said Buffy. "I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?" the clerk asked, surprised.

"Oh I couldn't put it down! Got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday!" the clerk chuckled.

"That's alright. I'll borrow...this one!" Buffy pulled a book from the shelf triumphantly, grinning.

"That one?! But you've read it twice!"

"Well it's my favourite!" Buffy argued playfully. "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

"Well if you like it all that much, it's yours," the clerk offered.

"But sir!" Buffy protested.

"I insist!"

"Well thank you! Thank you very much!"

A group of men once again continued the song:

_Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well.___

A group of women returned their call:

_With a dreamy far off look._

The men concluded their sentence with:

_And her nose stuck in a book.__  
_  
The villagers joined in with the simple quote of:

_What a puzzle to the rest of us, this Buffy.__  
_  
Buffy, already reading the book she borrowed from the book store. As she reached a part she liked, a song fell from her lips - gentle and soft.

_Oh! Isn't this amazing? It's my favourite because you'll see. Here's where she meets prince charming. But she won't discover__that it's him till chapter three!__  
_  
A woman talking to a friend said, "Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty; her looks have got no parallel."

Her friend replied, "But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd.  
Very different from the rest of us."

A tall, broad man with dark hair aimed his shotgun and shot four times. Not one missed a bird. A little man next to him tried desperately to catch all the falling birds in his bag - but failed.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot Angel! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" he cried.

"I know," Angel replied smugly.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you. And no girl for that matter," the shorter male hinted.

"It's true Riley," Angel said. "And I've got my sights set on that one," Angel pointed at a blonde in the crowd."

"The inventor's daughter?!" Riley cried, aghast.

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!"

Riley protested, "But she's -"

"The most beautiful girl in town. That makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best!?" Angel glowed at Riley.

"Well of course, I mean you do, I mean…" Riley stuttered.

Angel sang along with Belle's tune:

_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell...here in town there is only she, who is beautiful__as me. So I'm making plans to woe and marry Buffy.__  
_  
A few women staring at Angel began fanning themselves as they sang:

_Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute!__  
__Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a strong, tall, dark, and handsome brute.__  
_  
As Angel tried desperately to get through the crowd to Buffy, it would seem everyone was doing their damndest to not let him near her.

"Just watch, I'm going to make Buffy my wife!" Angel cried.

Buffy looked around in shock, saw Angel, and ran, finding a hiding place.

**

Some time later, Buffy crawled from her hiding place. "Is he gone?" she asked worriedly. "Can you imagine?" Belle asked herself. "He asked me to marry him! Me! The wife of that boarish, brainless…"

_Madam Angel. Can't you just see it? Madam Angel - his little wife. No sir, not me. I guarantee it. I want much more than this provincial life! _

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell… and for once it might be grand… to have someone understand… I want so much more than they've got planned…_


End file.
